Simbolos
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Reto para comunidad 30 Vicios, tabla simbolica, por que la vida esta llena de momentos simbolicos... Tema # 2 - Intriga
1. Chapter 1 Ilusion

**Titulo**: _Simbolos_

**Tema # 1: Ilusion**

**Autor:** _UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan_

**Famdon**_: Naruto_

**Pairing:** _SasuNaru…_

**Comunidad**_: 30 Vicios_

**Advertencias:** _Yaoi…_

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas._

**Comentarios: **_Finalmente después de liberarme de todos mis fics menos los de Naruto, decidí pedir mi tabla en la comunidad de los 30 Vicios, y heme aquí con el primero de los 30 shots que debo hacer, espero les agrade, los ire colgando conforme valla escribiendo no se si los haga en orden o no, todo depende de momento aquí esta el primero…_

**# 1.- Ilusión**

*******************************************

Todo era perfecto o al menos, se le acercaba.

Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, y después que Tsunade despertara del coma había retomado su puesto como Hokage, logrando no sin esfuerzo que el Uchiha fuese perdonado y reincorporado a la aldea.

Sus amigos le habían perdonado e incluso Sasuke parecía diferente, era un poco menos arisco que antes, ¡Hasta pareja eran!, si, finalmente había proclamado sus sentimientos el uno para el otro.

Aquello era tan irreal e increíble… todo estaba tan bien, ¿Entonces por que sentía aquella sensación de que de un momento a otro todo se derrumbaría?

¿Por qué tenia aquel mal presentimiento? No sabia de donde venia, pero no era agradable le oprimía el pecho, y le impedía respirar.

Entrenar le tranquilizaba, y por ello solía hacerlo a diario, bueno y también por que era una costumbre, deseaba hacerse mas fuerte, algún día se convertiría en Hokage, y para ello tenia que ser el shinobi mas poderoso del país del fuego, aquel siempre había sido su sueño, uno al cual había renunciado cuando Sasuke se había ido, y el se dedico a buscarle para llevarle de regreso.

Un grito llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, Konoha, al llegar se quedo estático, la aldea entera se hallaba ardiendo en llamas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasado?, apresurado comenzó a correr con desesperación adentrándose a la aldea donde se hallaba su hogar, con horror comprobó que el escenario que se le presentaba adentro no era mejor que el de fuera.

Había cadáveres de shinobis regados por todos lados, la sangre manchaba las paredes de las pocas casas aun en pie, y el suelo por donde pisaba.

La rabia y la ira se apoderaron de el, buscaría a los malditos que habían hecho eso, y los mataría, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo helado, y no, no era por los cadáveres de sus amigos que se hallaban esparcidos por el lugar, no, no eran los ojos negros de Sai que se hallaban sin vida mirándole, no, era por la persona que se hallaba frente a el, con una expresión tan calma como si nada estuviese pasando.

No podía ser, el no podía haber hecho eso, se negaba a creerlo…

-Sasuke…-murmuro, el pelinegro le miraba fríamente, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, le vio moverse hacia el, pero su cuerpo no se movía, era incapaz de hacerlo, y cuando Sasuke extendió su espada dispuesto a matarle, tampoco se movió, no tenia sentido, ¿Para que?, había perdido todo, ya nada tenia sentido.

Por eso mismo le permito matarle, sintiendo el filo de la espada atravesarle, provocando un agudo dolor, que en nada se comparaba con el que sentía por dentro, su pecho ardía, y la sangre emanaba de su pecho, el Uchiha seguía frente a el mirándole fijamente.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke…?-pregunto con el ultimo aliento que le quedaba, la vida se le escapa pero necesita saberlo, quería saber el ¿Por qué?

-¿No lo entiendes, Naruto…? Por que lo merecen… todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esta aldea miserable, nadie merece vivir-

-Tanto nos odias…-no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-Si-

-Entiendo…-dijo sonriendo con amargura, no, la verdad era que ¡No lo entendía!, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar, y estaba bien era preferible morir a vivir en aquella pesadilla.

Sus ojos se cerraron con un último murmullo hacia el Uchiha, antes de desplomarse y sentir como se precipitaba al vacío, como en una especia de caída sin retorno, a un lugar lleno de oscuridad…

-¡Naruto despierta…!-escucho que le llamaban… esa voz, era la voz de Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cómo podía ser? El le había visto muerto.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y una desagradable sensación de vértigo le acompañaba, aun así logro abrir los ojos, para toparse con los rostros preocupados de Kakashi, y Sakura…-Naruto, ¿estas bien…?-pregunto ella.

-¿Qué sucedió…?-pregunto el rubio tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Estábamos teniendo una batalla contra algunos ninjas de Kumogakure, al parecer uno de ellos te atrapo en un genjutsu y perdiste la conciencia-

El rubio abrió los ojos enormemente, entonces todo aquello que había vivido, el regreso de Sasuke, y todos los sucesos que acontecieron después hasta el momento en que el azabache le daba muerte, todo absolutamente todo había resultado ser una ilusión, no supo si sentirse aliviado o furioso por haber caído en semejante engaño.

Sin embargo poco después que se recuperar retornaron a la aldea, el rubio no quiso comentar nada de lo que había visto, por que aun le afectaba, había sido tan real aun podía recordar la sensación del frío metal de kusanagi atravesando su cuerpo.

Pero tenia esperanza, a pesar de lo complicado que estaba todo, y que el mismo se había unido al grupo que daba caza a Sasuke –claro con la intención de hallarle primero - no perdía la esperanza de recuperarlo, que a pesar de todo en alguna parte de su alma aun quedase un resquicio del antiguo Sasuke, aquel que había sido su amigo, su hermano, su rival, aquel que había sido capaz de dar su vida por el.

No se detendría hasta recuperarle, por que a pesar de lo terrorífico de aquella ilusión, también había servido para mostrarle algo, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el Uchiha, amaba a Sasuke y por esa misma razón no se detendría hasta salvarle, si salvarle, por que Sasuke se había hun

dido en una terrible oscuridad de la cual parecía no poder salir, y el se encargaría de sacarle de ahí, por que lo amaba y también por que tenia la certeza que aquel lazo aun seguía vigente, tal vez estaba a punto de romperse por que Naruto tampoco era tan ingenuo, sabia que Sasuke no era el mismo, y que ciertamente ya no lo comprendía.

Tal vez efectivamente lo mejor era olvidarse de el, como le habían dicho, pero no podía hacerlo y menos ahora, no si quería evitar que aquello que había visto se hiciera realidad, lucharía por lograrlo aun cuando tuviese que morir en el intento, por que el era Naruto Uzumaki y jamás se retractaba de su palabra, aquello ya era personal y no desistiría hasta llevar a Sasuke de regreso, y que la primera parte de aquella ilusión fuese realidad…

***************************************

He aquí el primero de mis vicios, me quedo algo raro XD pero bueh ya veremos como salen los otros, woaaa estoy emocionada por este reto de verdad que si, en fin espero les agrade saludos…

Por cierto por si les interesa, ya tengo escritos dos vicios mas, sin embargo aquí los publicare por orden, si desean verlos pueden entrar a mi LJ…


	2. Chapter 2 Intriga

**Titulo**: _Simbolos_

**Tema # 02: Intriga**

**Autor:** _UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan_

**Famdon**_: Naruto_

**Pairing:** _SasuNaru…_

**Comunidad:**_ 30 Vicios_

**Advertencias:** _Yaoi, un poco de lime (Nah ni tanto esta muy leve)._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sama, aunque eso no evita que los ocupe para mis chorradas._

**# 02.- Intriga**

*******************************************

Naruto se hallaba realmente intrigado, y la causa de esa intriga no era otra que Sasuke Uchiha.

A pesar de los momentos complicados que pasaron después de su regreso, ahora todo se encontraba bien y en relativa calma.

Hacia poco se habían hecho algo así como pareja, en realidad no había mucha diferencia a la relación que solían llevar, salvo por el hecho de que follaban, he ahí donde radicaba el dilema.

No es que no le agradase como estaban las cosas, solían ir a la casa de algunos de los dos y pasar la noche juntos, y después de ello cada quien se iba a hacer sus deberes o a su respectivo departamento.

Sasuke tenia uno que le había sido conseguido, ya que el barrio Uchiha no se había reestablecido, y honestamente a Sasuke no se le veían muchos deseos de hacerlo.

Sin embargo desde hacia días le había notado algo "extraño" a Sasuke, no que fuese la persona mas cuerda del mundo, Kami sabia que seguía siendo un bastardo imbecil, un insensible egoísta, un… bueno, en pocas palabras seguía siendo el mismo" Teme" de siempre, solo que sin nadie de quien vengarse –al menos no que tuviera conocimiento -, alguien a quien sacarle del oscuro agujero de odio en el que se había sumido había sido difícil, muy difícil.

Pero aquellos malos tiempos habían pasado, se amaban –o al menos es lo que Naruto gustaba de pensar – y confiaban lo suficiente el uno en el otro, claro que aun peleaban y aquella rivalidad que solían tener cuando niños, aun existía, ambos eran excelentes ninjas, y era claro que Naruto se convertiría en el próximo Hokage, en cuanto a Tsunade le diese por jubilarse.

Sasuke había estado mas distante que de costumbre, no que fuese muy cariñoso, ni todas esas chorradas, era simplemente que tenia días sin verle, y la única ocasión en que le había visto, este termino yéndose con Sai, ¡Con Sai!, cosa extraña ya que era bien sabido que a penas y se soportan, el Uchiha y "el pintor de pacotilla" – como lo llamaba el Uchiha -, solían pelear, no como ellos, no era el estilo de ninguno, mas si las miradas mataran…

No solo Sai, si no también Sakura no parecía estar disponible, había buscado a su amiga buscando pasar un tiempo de calidad – de acuerdo quería saber que se traian Sasuke y Sai, y como la chica salía con el ANBU, pensaba que ella podría decirle algo-

El diez de Octubre estaba cerca, y aunque no tenia recuerdos de cumpleaños felices, los últimos no habían sido tan malos, en realidad el anterior había estado bastante bien, todas las personas que apreciaba –bueno casi todas a excepción de aquellos que habían muerto como Jiraiya – le habían acompañado, incluso Sasuke había estado, definitivamente había sido un muy buen cumpleaños.

¿Seria acaso que Sasuke pensaba dejarlo?, esa idea le había estado rondado últimamente, el hecho de que Sasuke había pensado alejarse gradualmente, hasta que un día le diría ya no mas.

Y si era honesto aquello le daba miedo, mucho miedo, claro que con lo orgulloso que era – tal vez no tanto como Sasuke, pero si bastante – no seria capaz de admitirlo, al menos no abiertamente, ya ni digamos al moreno.

Y perdido en esos pensamientos, no se percato que había ido a parar cerca del barrio Uchiha, tenia curiosidad por saber que haría Sasuke con aquel lugar, si por el fuera lo donaría para que los demás aldeanos lo ocuparan, aunque conociendo a Sasuke no haría algo semejante.

Había pensado en preguntarle que haría con aquel lugar, pero había desistido de ello, estaba por irse cuando al girar pudo percatarse de algo, Sasuke y Sai ingresaban al lugar.

¿Qué harían en aquel lugar, los dos solos?, muchas ideas asaltaron su cabeza, entre ellas un posible engaño de los morenos, mas quiso descartar esa idea, en primer lugar ellos no se agradaban, en segundo no serian capaz de hacerlo algo semejante a él, y a Sakura, es decir eran amigos, no tenia que darles un voto de confianza.

¿Entonces por que rayos le seguía?, se sintió idiota y quiso golpearse, y en serio estuvo a punto de volver pero la curiosidad pudo mas que el, cuando les vio entrar a una de las casonas del barrio.

De manera sigilosa se coloco cerca de la ventana, de la parte de arriba – de alguna recamara supuso – y justo cuando estaba por ingresar para buscarles las voces de los morenos le pararon en seco…

-Ahhh espera Sai-… ¿era aquello lo que creía que era?, la voz de Sasuke entrecortada…

-Pero Sasuke-kun, esta muy pesada ¿Y si la metemos en ese lugar…?-la voz de Sai se oía un poco, forzada…

-No, tiene que ir ahí…-contesto con cierta molestia el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo se hará lo que digas-

Lo siguiente que escucho fueron ruidos de algo que se movía en el piso –era pesado – y los que parecían jadeos de parte de los chicos.

Realmente no quería pensar mal, ¿pero que se puede esperar después de escuchar eso?

-Esta cama es muy cómoda…-escucho que decía el ANBU de raíz.

Suficiente ahora mismo desenmascararía a ese par de mentirosos, infieles…

Sin pensar en ello entro de improviso esperar encontrarlos en la cama desnudos follando, y en lugar de eso se topo con algo bastante peculiar…

Sai estaba sentado en una enorme cama –que tenia la apariencia de ser nueva – mientras Sasuke le veía parado a cierta distancia, y lo mejor –o peor no sabia decidir – era que ambos estaban completamente vestidos – llevaban los trajes que les reconocían como Jounin-

-¿Naruto-kun…?-pregunto Sai viéndolo con duda, el rubio honestamente no sabia que decir

-¿Naruto que coño haces aquí…?-pregunto el Uchiha bastante cabreado.

Naruto recuperándose frunció el ceño con notoria molestia…- Lo mismo debería de preguntar yo… ¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos solos, en este lugar…?-dijo señalando acusadoramente a ambos pelinegros, pasando de uno a otro.

-No te incumbe - ¿Qué no le…? maldito Sasuke cínico ahora se iba a enterar de quien era Naruto Uzumaki

-Teme tú…-

-Naruto-kun…-Sai calmo como siempre, se levanto de su cómodo asiento, y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio puso una mano sobre su mejilla derecha cortando la seguramente retahíla de improperios que estaba por soltar, una de las cejas de Sasuke comenzó a temblar…-¿Acaso pensaste que el Uchiha bastardo y yo, te estábamos engañando?-

¡Bingo!, hubiese querido decir mas solo atino a sonrojarse…-¿Es eso…?-pregunto el Uchiha sintiendo como aquel tic se hacia mas presente…

-Naruto-kun, creí que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que tenia mejores gustos, de estar con un hombre preferiría estar contigo que con el bastardo…-soltó tan tranquilo como siempre.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearlo, primero le insultaba y después decía sin pena que le gustaría estar con su… ¿Qué es lo que eran Naruto y él?, ¿Novios?, ¿Pareja?, ¿Amantes?, ¿Para que complicarse la vida?, sentía que ninguno de aquellos adjetivos describía de manera correcta lo que tenían ellos, así que para decirlo mas fácil, Naruto era SU dobe, así de simple.

Por su parte Naruto se sentía mal por haber dudado de ellos, pero ¡No pudo evitarlo!, quien hubiese escuchado lo mismo que él, habría pensado lo mismo ...-Sai será mejor que te vayas…-dijo Sasuke, el ANBU pensaba agregar algo, pero sabia que en aquel lugar sobraba, además estar en una de las descomunales peleas que solían tener el rubio y el azabache, era tan rutinario para el que comenzaba a ser aburrido, así que alejándose del rubio, salio por la misma ventana que el rubio había usado para su intempestiva entrada.

-Así que… ¿pensaste que el idiota de Sai y yo…?-el moreno no se atrevió a terminar la frase, la simple idea le resultaba escalofriante, tuvo que contenerse de agarrar al rubio a golpes, primero arreglaba aquel malentendido y después tal vez lo molería a golpes o se lo follaria lo que resultara entonces.

-¿¡Que querías que pensara!? Si primero me evitas, y después te veo seguido con Sai, además si hubieses escuchado los ruidos raros que hacian'ttebayo-

-¿Ruidos raros?-…interrogo

-Si, los jadeos, la voz cansada y eso de que era mejor meterla allá, que ahí-

-Hablábamos de la cama, dobe-

-¿¡Cómo iba a saberlo!...?-dijo exaltado

-Por sentido común, Imbecil, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que el y yo…? Arghhh-

-Ya te dije tarado, habías estado actuando raro estos días, y no me decías nada pensé que me querías dejar-

Naruto era un idiota redomado, un reverendo imbecil, definitivamente terminaría golpeándolo, ¿Cómo podían ocurrírsele tantas estupideces juntas?...-Eres un Idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste sacar semejante tontería?-

-Por que nunca me dices nada…-para esta altura habían subido tanto los niveles de su voz, que la discusión comenzaba a tornarse acalorada, de un momento a otro saltarían y se liarían a base de puñetazos.

-No pensé que fuese necesario, creí que me entendías debí saberlo es demasiado pedir a un estupido como tú-

Ahora si que Sasuke se estaba pasando…-Tu maldito Idiota, lo mismo podría decirse, ¿Crees que me es fácil entender la mente retorcida de alguien como tu…?-en el mismo instante que lo dijo se arrepintió, había tocado un punto sensible, y lo sabia y eso que se había contenido por que la frase original que pensaba soltarle al azabache, era aun mas hiriente …-Yo lo…-no pudo terminar de decir nada, el Uchiha le había dirigido una fría y amenazante mirada.

-No te disculpes, es verdad di lo que pensabas decir, la mente retorcida de un asesino como yo, ¿No es así?-

-Sabes que no es lo que pienso Sasuke, yo solo, diablos es que ¿no lo entiendes?, yo simplemente tenia miedo de perderte…-Naruto sabia que había dicho algo demasiado personal, algo que demostraba cierta debilidad ante el Uchiha, siempre era así, pero no podía evitarlo, por que sabia que a pesar de todo, el orgullo de Sasuke era mayor, y de ser por eso, tal vez aquello no funcionaria, ¿En verdad valía luchar el solo?

-Usuratonkachi…-soltó el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la cara, lo entendía por supuesto que lo entendía, y también sabia que Naruto no pensaba eso de él, nadie jamás le había apoyado ni le apoyaría de la manera en que el rubio lo hacia, nadie había creído en él, solo el dobe, él había sido el único estupido que nunca dejo de creer, de pensar que aun había algo bueno dentro de aquel podrido corazón, nadie hubiese dado un peso por un traidor como el, mas Naruto había sido capaz de dar hasta su vida, ¿Lo valía?, si le preguntaban a el, diría que no, mas se alegraba que así fuera, por que nadie hubiese sido capaz de sacarlo de aquella oscuridad que Naruto, solamente el Uzumaki tenia ese poder, nadie mas.

Naruto se mantenía callado, estaban peleando por una tontería pero eso le hizo reflexionar sobre todo, ellos dos, lo que tenían, y tan sumido se hallaba en ello que no noto, cuando el Uchiha se acerco a él, de modo que sus brazos le rodearon, y su nariz se hundió en su cuello, Sasuke se permitió aspirar del aroma embriagante que aquella piel desprendía y comenzó a hablar…

-Eres ruidoso y torpe, un completo desastre, y jamás mantienes tu casa limpia, solo sabes comer ramen, tienes la voz mas chillona e irritante que conozco, me provocas dolor de cabeza, eres obstinado y tiendes a desesperarme con frecuencia, eres molesto al dormir, babeas y ocupas mas de la mitad de la cama, y si no es base de empujones, lo es a patadas pero siempre terminas sacándome de la cama, no tienes ningún pudor, te echas gases en mi presencia y comes como cerdo…-a cada comentario del azabache la venita que se había formado en la cien de Naruto crecía peligrosamente, ¿Y se supone que eso era una disculpa?

-¡Hey!...-pensaba defender el rubio, incluso tenia claros los primeros diez minutos de insultos que tenia preparados para el ojinegro, mas Sasuke coloco un dedo en sus labios y le impidió continuar…

-Mas sin embargo no me imagino compartiendo mi vida con nadie mas, por que sin importar cuantos defectos tengas eres como eres, y es precisamente eso lo que te hace especial, no hay nadie mas perfecto para mi que tu…-termino el Uchiha, soltando un suspiro era la frase mas larga que había dicho en su vida, de eso estaba seguro.

Naruto se debatía entre llorar, reír, golpearlo o besarlo, realmente no se decidía, aquello que le había dicho Sasuke –exceptuando la primera parte donde lo insultaba eso se podía omitir – era lo mas sincero, y mas tierno que le había escuchado – y le escucharía seguramente – al Uchiha, sabia que Sasuke no era del tipo romántico, y aquello realmente no le importaba, por que no es lo que buscaba en el, el amaba a Sasuke por ser como era, por ser lo que era…-Gracias…-fue lo único que atino a decir.

El azabache rompió el contacto que se mantenía entre ellos, y se llevo una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, de donde saco una llave plateada y se la extendió al rubio, quien mostró en su rostro la misma confusión que sentía…-Iba a ser una sorpresa, pensaba dártelo hasta el día de tu cumpleaños pero dado que ya lo descubriste, ten…-le dijo poniendo la llave, en la morena mano, encerrándola con la propia…-Es la llave de tu nueva casa…-carraspeo…-Nuestra nueva casa-

Naruto sabia que aquello no estaba siendo fácil para el moreno, pensó en fastidiarle pero desistió de hecho, sabia que se hallaba abochornado aunque no lo demostrara, a su manera Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que viviesen juntos, ahí en esa casa, en aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos tanto buenos como malos para Sasuke, una casona ubicada en el barrio Uchiha.

De ser una chica se habría puesto a llorar y brincar de la emoción, pero dado que no era una chica, si no Naruto, tan solo dibujo en su rostro aquella radiante sonrisa que le caracterizaba para a continuación agregar…-Lo sabia teme, no puedes vivir sin mi, no te preocupes hare el esfuerzo de vivir con un bastardo, insensible, frío, manipulador, controlador, y engreído como tu, por que se que me necesitas…-dijo con orgullo.

Ahora quien tenia aquella peligrosa venita era el Uchiha, estupido Naruto y el que se había puesto en ridículo diciéndole todo aquello, ¡hasta se había puesto cursi!, y le salía con tremenda tontería, si definitivamente golpearlo era una buena opción, y el que había planeado la forma en que le daría la llave, justo cuando terminara la fiesta que le estaban planeado al rubio, le aventaría la llave, y le diría algo como –Tu casa es un asco, prefiero que vivamos en este lugar a seguir pisando tu casa, no pienso volver a aquel lugar –

Naruto sonrío al ver como el moreno comenzaba a cabrearse, pero como sentía que habían peleado lo suficiente, prefirió aplacar a la bestia con un largo y húmedo beso, lo cual le funciono ya que la idea de golpear a Naruto comenzaba a debilitarse, y la de estrenar aquella cama sonaba cada vez mas tentadora.

Y cuando Naruto rozo deliberadamente su entrepierna, decidió que si, en definitiva era mucho mejor aquello, y sin despegar sus labios ni un solo momento comenzaron a caminar, en dirección a amplia cama.

Afuera Sai pensó que era suficiente de ver, así que se retiro decidiendo que regresaría después por su equipo de pintura que había dejado olvidado en la –ahora casa – de Sasuke y Naruto, cuando estaba por salir del barrio Uchiha había recordado que había olvidado su equipo de pintura, así que regreso y se topo con la pelea de ese par de tontos, estuvo a punto de intervenir pero decidió dejarles, y después vio que las cosas tomaban un mejor rumbo, y cuando comenzaron a morrearse de lo lindo, les vio dirigirse a la recién adquirida cama por parte del Uchiha, supo que definitivamente su equipo podía esperar.

Y ahora de camino de nuevo hacia la salida del barrio, se pregunto si hubiese sido buena idea quedarse para aprender un poco mas sobre el "lazo" que mantenían esos dos, y estaba por regresar sin embargo la voz de Sakura le detuvo…

-Sai…-dijo esta al verle salir…-¿Aun no terminan de pasar las cosas…?-ella tenia pleno conocimiento de la ayuda que su novio le estaba prestando a Sasuke, para mover las cosas que había comprado – y algunas de su posesión – hacia la casa que pensaba compartir con el rubio, de hecho ella se había ofrecido para decorarla –

-Ya casi, pero Naruto llego y no pudimos terminar por el día de hoy-

-¿Qué?, ¿Naruto lo descubrió…?-el chico tan solo asintió…-Tanto esfuerzo para nada…-dijo con pesar…-¿A dónde ibas?-

-Pensaba averiguar mas sobre el lazo que mantienen para entenderlo…-dijo con simpleza

-¿De que manera piensas averiguar?-…dijo ella temiendo la respuesta, que no fuera lo que imaginaba…

-Viéndolos mientras se lo montan-

Si era lo que pensaba, y conteniéndose de soltarle un mal golpe, no así de tomarlo bruscamente de una de sus orejas, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de aquel lugar …-Sakura déjame regresar-

-No te dejare que vallas a verlos, mientras lo hacen-

-Pero es por curiosidad, además estoy seguro que tu también sientes curiosidad…-la pelirosa se sonrojo…

-¡Por supuesto que no!, no soy una pervertida-

-No se trata de perversión, si no de curiosidad-

Curiosidad sus… -En serio Sai, tu y yo necesitamos una larga platica, aun te falta muchas cosas por aprender…-y sin decir mas se llevo al pelinegro…Naruto y Sasuke, no eran los únicos idiotas de aquel lugar…

_**FIN…**_

**************************************

Me quedo raro y mas largo de lo que planee, pero lo adore XD, adoro a Sai, y me encana la pareja que hace con Sakura, de hecho es una de mis hetero favoritas de Naruto –junto con el TemaShika, NaruSaku, NejiHina – son la 4 que me gustan =D, así que seguramente verán mas de ella.

En fin espero le guste, saludos…


End file.
